Bolt Inc
by Xion the Author
Summary: A closet visit into Penny's door from Mike ends up with Bolt and his pals in the world of Monster's Inc. Now trapped for a few days in that world, how will the trio manage into their new found destination?
1. Chapter I: Every Story Needs An Intro

**Xion the Author: Ta da! The first Bolt X Monsters Inc. crossover! **

**Bolt: Looks nice!**

**Mittens: Definitely!**

**Xion the Author: Took a break from writing Ice Age fanfics (check them out if you like, they're awesome) and decided to make this story. I was thinking about making this for a while, and its killing me, so I decided to make it anyways. I'm not sure where this will go, but hopefully you'll just enjoy the ride.**

**Bolt Inc.

* * *

**

**Chapter I: Every Story Needs an Intro  
**

"One… two…" Rhino took a deep breath before beginning his daily routine.

"Rise and SHIIINE!" Rhino leaped up from the kitchen table and bounced his ball down between Bolt and Mittens. The sudden slam woke the two up in the instant.

"Woooaahh!" The two sleepyheads shouted in unison.

And even from different worlds, people shouting in surprise of getting waked up was everywhere. Even in a place where people didn't roam, but monsters.

* * *

"GooooooD MORNING!" shouted Sulley at the top of his breath, the sound reaching everywhere in their apartment.

"Aaaaaaaahhh!" shouted Mike resulting from the loud roar. He tumbled over his bed landing on the floor. He got up on all fours, and looked up to see where it came. Naturally, it came from his best bud in the whole wide world.

"Come on, Mikey! Get up! You're gonna be late for work!" said Sulley with his loud voice almost like he was shouting all the time.

A large ringing sound echoed in Mikey's ear. He slammed his ear with his hand to try and make it stop, unfortunately, it didn't. "Geez Sully, not so loud. You might even wake up the neighbors." said Mike finally getting up from the floor.

"What do you mean? No one's occupying the one next door." said Sulley.

"I meant the other next door." said Mike.

"Pfff what? The Biggins? Come on Mike that's ridiculous. Even if everyone on the planet would shout at the top of their lungs, they wouldn't hear anything." said Sulley as he walked to the kitchen. "And I'm not exaggerating."

"Isn't that being a little mean?" asked Mike.

"Their deaf, remember?" answered Sulley as he wore a tie.

"Oh… right." said Mike before grabbing some toast that shot right out of the toaster. Sully grabbed his suitcase and went out the door. Mike followed while eating his toast.

* * *

The sun was shining bright. Another great day for a pet to live. Bolt stretched his paws out with Mittens out on the floor. They yawned in unison, and when they noticed they blushed for a moment.

"Uh… where's Penny?" asked Bolt after stretching.

"She went out to her friend's house, I think." answered Rhino.

"Ngggggghhhh..." Mittens moaned as she stretched for a longtime. "What time is it already?" she asked.

"Oh, just around 10 o' clock. You just missed breakfast" Rhino said pointing at their filled food bowls. "The humans probably didn't wake you up cause the two you looked so CUTE sleeping next to each other!"

Bolt and Mittens shivered and looked at each other. "We were doing what?" they thought.

"Oh you guys were snuggling so much, they couldn't concentrate on what they were doing because of the CUTENESS!" continued the hamster.

This made Bolt and Mittens more embarrassed over each other.

"So, I'm gonna go watch T.V." said Rhino. "Any of you guys want to watch with me?"

"Sure!" agreed Bolt. "What about you, Mittens?"

"Nah, I think I'm gonna have a little 'catwalk'" she said before leaping out the kitchen window.

Rhino rolled his ball towards the couch and bounced up a spring carefully placed nearby, making him pummel up and land on the couch. Bolt stared at the window Mittens left through. "_She's been doing this for a while now_." Bolt thought. "_I wonder what's gotten into her_."

"On second thought Rhino, I think I'm going out for a walk too." Bolt said before leaving through the backyard dog door.

"Okay! shouted Rhino as he channeled up and down the television screen.

Bolt ran out to look for Mittens. "_Something is definitely wrong with her_." He thought. He scanned the backyard looking for her. He sniffed the ground acting like the police dogs on the news yesterday. He then realized how stupid he was. "_She's a cat for pete's sake"_ Bolt thought again. He immediately looked up the roof and checked fence. And there she was, standing well-balanced on top of the wooden fence.

Mittens was looking at the dogs walking together on the pavement. Obviously, they were all together. This made Mittens sigh, and she rested her face on her arms. Not long after that, she soon heard clanging behind her. She tried to look behind her before the fence started shaking. This made her clutch unto the fence as hard as she could. Being de-clawed had its disadvantages.

"Hey Mittens!" greeted Bolt as he tried to balance himself unto the fence. Mittens looked back to see him trying to walk on top of the fence making his way to her.

"Heh, what are you doing?" said Mittens.

"Oh, you know just-" His paws couldn't take the strain much longer, and he landed his belly right on the fence's flat surface. "-hanging out."

"Ahaha" Mittens giggled a bit. "You're a dog! Dogs can't do… these things."

"Hey, I was able to do it for a while." said Bolt as his paws dangled from the sides of the fence. "Besides, I was an acting dog before. Who knows what stunts I could really pull off."

"Well, all I remember was that you really weren't acting at all, you actually believed all those stuff." commented Mittens

"Aahh… a dark day for a dog…" said Bolt. He then realized what he was trying to do in the first place. "So, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Mittens shook. "What? Oh, uh… nothing. Just you know… hanging out."

"Not funny Mittens." Bolt said seriously. "I know something's up. What's wrong."

Mittens shook again. She only sat silently.

"Come on, Mittens. I'm your friend. You can tell me." Bolt encouraged.

Mittens sighed. "Bolt. It's just… I'm feeling a little… lonely." she finally admitted.

"Lonely?" asked Bolt confusingly.

"Yeah, I mean, look around. You wouldn't see in every corner of your eye dogs not doing _it._ It's like a fever or something. I guess you could say… it's contagious." she said.

"I'm pretty sure there's some cat out there for you." said Bolt as he have understood her what she was trying to say.

"Look at me, Bolt. There's nothing attractive about me. Even flies tend to move away from me. At least you stand a chance with some girl. You're cute. You're handsome. You're brave. You're like a fantasy wonder to them. Every girl that would set their eyes on you would instantly fall for you."

Bolt blushed a bit. "_Did she really mean that?_" he thought. He shook his head, trying to look for some advice he could give. "Well, you've got some personality.", Bolt tried.

"Oh please, when does personality help with love these days?" said Mittens. "It's all about looks now and then."

"Oh come on. You're sweet. You're optimistic. You're funny. You're sensitive. You're even a bit beautiful." Bolt rushed out. "You'd even help out an insane dog thinking he's a real superhero.

Mittens fell silent and blushed. "Y-you really mean that?" she asked.

"I do." said Bolt. They looked at each other's eyes after that moment. A spark came between them. Bolt gazed at Mittens eyes shining like beautiful diamonds. It took a few moments before they snapped out and blushed their senses out.

"Uh… *ahem*… we should probably get going." said Bolt as he tried to get his paws up.

"Yeah… uhhh.. we… probably should." Mittens stood up easily. She watched Bolt trying to get his paws on the surface. "Ummm… are you okay?"

"I uh… I think I'm stuck." Bolt admitted.

"Oh, uh, here let me help." said Mittens.

"No no, I've got an idea." said Bolt. He took a deep breath and swung his paws around. "One, two, three!" With one big lift, Bolt was able to free himself and made the fence shake around. Mittens was caught off-guard and was thrown down into ground with him.

Bolt landed with his back on the ground. Mittens flew right on top of him. When they both opened their eyes, they were surprised too each other's face. Their noses were gently touching each other's. They stared for a while before snapping out.

"Uhhh… I need to go somewhere." said Mittens as she climbed out of Bolt's belly.

"Yeah, me too." said Bolt with his head steaming.

They both walked towards to door. They were about to go in at the same time before bumping into each other. "Uhhh… you first." urged Bolt embarrassingly. She went in first and he followed afterwards.

"Hmmm… C.S.I., no. Spongebob, ick." said Rhino as he surfed through the channels. "Ghost Hunters, unrealistic. Lost, I don't get it. Oooooohh! Glee!"

The rest of the day was different from what the two expected this morning. Just a while ago they were friends. Now… it seems different. They'd catch each other staring at one another. And when they do they would look away. Things were definitely getting different. They would blush every now and then when they'd see each other.

The rest of the day passed by while watching television. It felt like it wasn't long before they it was night time.

Everyone else was now trying to get some sleep. Bolt walked over to the spot he would usually sleep in the kitchen to find Mittens. She looked like she was sleeping already. She sleeps so soundly. Bolt stared at her for a while before snapping out of it. After everything today, he finally realized what he feels. He knows what it is. It's right in front of him. With all his courage, Bolt sat down near Mittens anyways.

"_What could possibly go wrong?_" he thought, and tried to sleep. Mittens however was still a bit awake. He felt Bolt's warm body near her. She felt like she wanted to leave as fast as she could. But then again, what was this warm feeling she felt. It happens every time she's reminded of him. She stayed where she was. She was too tired to move anyways.

"_What could possibly go wrong?_" she thought as well.

In the middle of the night, Rhino got up and climbed into his ball. His midnight hunger was calling for a midnight snack. He rolled it across the kitchen. He noticed the Bolt and Mittens sleeping so soundly together. He smiled a bit and tried to roll his ball as quiet as possible as not to disturb their sleep.

Rhino got a piece of cracker and rolled back to his spot. He then heard something a door creaking down the hallway.

Rhino leaned his ball to see if there was anything. Curious about it. He goes through the hallways. He then heard voices. First a gasp, then something like someone was talking. He followed the voices to a door.

Penny's Door.

* * *

The closet door creaked open. The girl grabbed her blankets towards her. There was something coming out. Finally, the door opened completely, showing its entire darkness inside. Suddenly, a dark figure came out. The moonlight shone upon, showing its green monstrous skin. It brought out something with both of its hands. But the girl couldn't make out what it was from the dark.

The girl shivered continuously. Her fear was keeping her from screaming out. The 'monster' showed its evil grin before finally saying- "Hello hello testing. Is this thing on? Testing. Testing."

Suddenly the girl's fear was flushed out, and she immediately turned on her lamp.

"Hey! Good evening! How are ya' how are ya'? Hey, it's great to be here in, your room. Where are you from?" The green monster pointed its stick at her, showing that it was a microphone. The seemingly tall monster was actually small, and was only sitting on a tall stool. That girl sat there, confused at the moment.

Rhino leaned his ball as close as possible. He wanted to know what was going on.

He could hear voices, but he couldn't make out what the voices were saying.

"Nevermind." the 'monster' continued. "You're in kindergarten right?"

"_What?_" Penny thought. "_No I'm not."_

"Oh I love kindergarten. Best three years of my life." Mike continued. He looked at Penny, and she had that confused, dazed look. "Of my life" he hesitated. "But I love sports. Dodge ball was the best, yeah. I was the fastest one out there. Of course I was the ball. But I… was the ball…"

He looked at Penny again, and she now had that 'am I not dreaming, is this for real' kind of look. "_Kids these days… you only get them to laugh when you do this." _Mike thought. Mike stood up on the stool, and threw the microphone into his mouth and swallowed it. His stomach started to grumble and gestured Penny to wait for a moment. In an instant, he made a large burp-

From the other side of the door, Rhino could hear a 'roaring' sound. He then started shiver.

-which lasted for a while. The microphone came out of his mouth and he caught it right off the air. Penny then laughed her heart out. She was laughing so hard, she couldn't breathe.

From the other side of the door, Rhino could hear Penny making loud noises. He then noticed the noises as if she was being choked. In reality, she was actually just trying to breathe from laughing too hard, but he didn't know. Rhino then started to tremble.

"Hey, thanks a lot! I'll be here all week!" said Mike as she continued to laugh. "Remember, tip your waitresses!" He continued as he closed the door behind him. "That's gets them every time."

As Penny continued to 'make noises', Rhino kept on trying to listen. Right now he was shivering all over his body. He thought that it was nothing until finally one gripping phrase did it.

"You monster!" shouted Penny as she was laughing too hard. Rhino finally screamed and rushed back into a corner of the house. And in that corner he repetitively keeps saying, "There's no such thing as monster… there's no such thing as monster…. There's no such thing…"

* * *

**Xion the Author: Well, hope you enjoy! I did too. What made things real difficult was trying to remember Mike's joke on the end of the movie. I couldn't, so I watched it again. ( . )**

**Sulley: So anyways, a friendly reminder from the author, "I DO NOT OWN BOLT OR MONSTER'S INC OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. DISNEY/PIXAR DOES."**

**Mike: And we hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story. That's right! This is only the first, and someday he might continue it!**

**Xion the Author: Problem is, I don't know what day that is… thanks for reading anyways! Please review!**


	2. Chapter II: The Closet Door

**Xion the Author: Please review! I know it's been a LONG time since I've updated but please tell me you've read it!**

**Rhino: This story is JUST AWESOOOME!

* * *

**

**Chapter II: The Closet Door**

The capsule filled up right to the top of the meter. "Yes!" Mike shouted as he has finally filled his last capsule for the day.

"Alright that's enough for today guys!" the guy in the intercom said. "All doors must return. No exceptions."

"Great work, Mike!" said Sulley, his best friend who just so happens to be his boss. "Your filling up great today."

"That's right! It's because I'm planning something big!" said Mike has slid the card down the panel and the door went up and was shipped away.

"What kind of big?" asked Sulley.

"Uh, can we talk about that later cause-"

"Googly-bear!" an enchanting voice sneaked up behind Mike. It was Celia, Mike's girlfriend.

"Schmootsy-poo!" said Mike which was then followed by kiss.

"I see you're doing great today." said Celia.

"Only because you're here, my dearest. I mean it." said Mike, and was again followed by a shorter kiss. Sulley just stood behind them mocking them with face gestures.

"Well, I gotta go, see you tomorrow." said Celia.

"See you tomorrow too!" Mike said as she walked away.

Sulley rolled his eyes. "Come on Mike, let's go home."

"Yeah sure thing, pal." Mike replied.

They took their things and went out the door. "You know Sulley, I think I'm going to make the big move with Celia."

Sulley stood surprised. "What? I mean marriage? Are you going to propose to her?" he said.

"What?" said Mike. "No! I'm planning on moving in with her."

"Ohhh . No wonder you've been working hard as you were before. In fact I'm pretty sure you're going to get that top comedian title in the laugh floor." said Sulley.

"Yeah, just you wait Bile, I'm gonna take that position away from you." said Mike to himself.

"Well, it's gonna be hard. He was probably the worst scarer I've ever met. It's no surprise he's the best laugher." said Sulley as they walked home. "So, you're probably going to move out of that apartment soon huh?"

"Yeah, besides, you should probably get a house of your own pal." encouraged Mike. "With pay like yours, you'd probably be able to afford a mansion!" Mike then leaned near to Sulley. "You know pal, I hear Mr. Waternoose's old mansion is available."

"Mike." said Sulley. "I don't want to move out of the apartment. I mean, that was where we spent time with Boo and all."

"Wait wait wait, hold up there for a sec." said Mike as he stopped Sulley. "Are you saying that you're not gonna leave that place cause of that kid?"

Sulley stood there looking at him for a while. He thought about it and he nodded.

"Oh geez… Sulley, you've got to let her go."

"But Mike-"

"No buts." interrupted Mike. "Look Sulley, I know you miss her, and I miss her too. But I'm pretty sure she'd be happier knowing you've moved on."

"I don't Mike." said Sulley as they again continued walking. "I just don't think I'm ready yet."

"James, she probably wasn't ready when you put her back to her door." said Mike. "The future doesn't happen if you're ready or not, it just happens." said Mike as he unlocked the door. They had already reached their apartment. Sulley sighed. "_Maybe Mike is right. Maybe I should move on." _he thought.

Mike saw Sulley's face in deep thought, and tried to change the subject. "You know, now that there isn't any power shortage, I could drive my car now, right?"

Sulley grinned. "Heh, yeah yeah. You could drive it tomorrow."

"Oh really? You sure? 'Cause maybe you wanted to walk to get some exercise." said Mike sarcastically. "Maybe I should just drive alone to work tomorrow."

Sulley rolled his eyes again. Although the subject changed, he was still in deep thought about what Mike said.

* * *

"Yaaaaawwwnn!" purred Mittens as she woke up the following morning. She reached he paw around to find out that Bolt wasn't near her anymore. She felt a bit of disappointment, as she did enjoy his company a bit. She opened her eyes and stretched out onto the floor. She then heard Bolt's voice. She followed it into the living room to see Bolt calming Rhino down in a corner.

"What happened?" Mittens asked.

"Rhino says that a monster attacked Penny last night!" alerted Bolt.

"A… monster?" said Mittens confusingly.

"Rhino calm down, what happened exactly." asked Bolt.

"Yes! It was grabbing Penny and started choking her. I heard that she couldn't breathe. Oh the horror, the horror!" panicked Rhino as he continued to tremble in fear.

At that instant, Bolt rushed towards Penny's door. He tucked his head down was about to try and break it down with whatever he's got when the door suddenly opened. He bumped his head into something which stopped him. He looked up to see it was Penny, and he must've bumped into her leg. His person delightfully rubbed him on the head.

"Hey Bolt! I'm going to school early today! Be good dog, okay." she said as she continued to leave through the door. Bolt leaned out the window to see her being fetched by her friend.

"Hey Mary! I just the weirdest dream today…" said Penny as she walked away to school with her friend. Bolt and Mittens then looked at Rhino to see him still staring at the door with his jaw wide open.

"Uhhh… Rhino, did you really see Penny attacked last night?" asked Mittens.

"Uh, no, but I heard noises through her door." said Rhino still shaking.

"Rhino, you don't look so good." said Bolt as he noticed Rhino with dry bloodshot eyes. He opened the hole in Rhino's ball to at least let some air in.

"It looks like you haven't had any sleep last night-" said Mittens before getting interrupted.

"I couldn't! I didn't want the monster to get mo too! It was too horrible!" said Rhino as he left his ball.

"Maybe you just had a bad dream. If you didn't, why didn't you wake us up?" asked Bolt.

Rhino suddenly changed his state into a calm one. "Well, I felt like I shouldn't. You guys were so cute snuggling to each other's arms and stuff." But after saying so, Rhino suddenly went back to his state of fear.

At that comment, Bolt and Mittens blushed. "_He saw that?_"

"So… uh… Bolt." said Mittens nervously. "Should we believe him?"

"You guys don't believe me?" cried Rhino.

"Well, it's kind of hard to. After seeing Penny alright." said Bolt unconvinced.

"Then I'll show you!" I'll prove it to you that something did happen!" said Rhino as he climbed back into his ball. He then rolled it inside Penny's room since she left it open. Bolt and Mittens leaned out through the door to see Rhino steadily waiting under the bed.

"What are we gonna do, Mittens? It looks like Rhino is really serious about this." said Bolt.

"I don't know Bolt. But it seems like we should we wait under there too and see how it goes." Mittens said. They were then waiting for each other for the first one to go in under the bed with Rhino.

"You know, then again, we could wait when its night already." convinced Bolt.

"Good call", said Mittens as they headed back to the living room. "So, what are we going to do."

"Uhhh… we could… watch some TV", said Bolt.

"Sure, why not." said Mittens. They then jumped up to the couch and Bolt picked up the remote. He inspected the entire thing while holding in place with his two paws.

"How do you use this thing?" said Bolt as he turned and twisted the remote around.

"Wait… you don't know?" asked Mittens.

"Not a clue." answered Bolt. "Do you?"

"Actually, I have no idea either." replied Mittens. They then just sat there. "I guess only Rhino knows how."

* * *

"Mike! Come on! Get up!" said Sulley trying to wake his roommate. "If you don't wake up, I might have to cut your pay."

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up!" said Mike as he immediately sprang up from his bed. He went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. "You really weren't serious about, you know, cutting my pay."

"Well, I just might." answered Sulley as he grabbed himself a plate of toast.

"Oh come on, bud. I need that steady pay. If I don't get it, I'll never be able to move in with Celia." complained Mike.

"Yeah, I'm just kidding. But seriously, before you go spending off your money into some new apartment or house, try asking her first if she wants to." said Sulley.

"Okay okay, let's cut a deal then." said Mike.

"What kind of deal?" asked Sulley.

"I move in with her, while you move out of here." said Mike. "Deal?"

Sulley stared at him for a moment. "Mike, that's absurd!" he bellowed.

"Pal, once I move out of here you're going to take trips down to memory lane every single day if you stay here. Its unhealthy." said Mike.

Sulley sat there thinking about it again. He rathered not thinking about it, but part of him really wanted to stay.

"Well, is it a deal?" asked Mike again.

Sulley paused. He didn't know what to say. "Let me think about it."

"Don't keep me waiting, I'm the one with a girlfriend I want to move in with." Mike said and he went to the door. He kept it open and asked Sulley, "Well, are you coming or not? I'm driving, remember?"

Sulley kept a long face before making his reply. "Yeah."

They got out the door to Mike's red convertible and drove to work. Sulley stayed silent, as he thought about what he was going to do.

As they neared their workplace, Sulley looked up to see the giant letters that formed the name of the company. He then thought about an idea, regardless of his numerous thought. The car finally stopped into the _Reserved for your boss' best friend _slot in the parking lot. It was asked by Mike and was specifically made for his red convertible. It had a roof right above it just in case it rained.

"Hey Mike." said Sulley as he got out of the car.

"What is it, pal?" asked Mike.

"You know, I've been thinking. Our company is losing a lot of credibility since its still being called Monsters, Inc. I'm thinking of renewing the title." said Sulley.

"You sure about that?" asked Mike. "What about that whole moving thing."

"I'm still thinking about it." said Sulley.

"Well, if you are planning on making changes, make them when you're finally gotten out of the apartment, okay?" said Mike.

"That wasn't part of the deal." said Sulley.

"It is now, buddy!" said Mike as he went in the building. Inside they were greeted by everyone, save Roz. Roz had retired from her undercover work and continued to work as the Dispatch manager for all the closet doors in the laugh floor. However, her attitude remained the same for Mike.

"Hey, Roz." Greeted the two to her.

"Hello Mr. Sullivan-" she greeted politely back, "-and Mike." she continued with disgust.

"We came here for Mike's doors." said Sulley. Ever since the entire incident with Boo, Sulley and Mike had traded positions. It was now Mike who entered the doors, and Sulley changed the doors. Although Sulley was just about everyone's boss, he still chose to work this way.

"Yeah yeah." Roz replied as she handed in a large folder. "Good luck"

"Thanks Roz." said Mike.

"I wasn't talking to you." said Roz in a displeasing tone. Mike clammed up and turned around.

"Ughhhh… I don't care if she was an undercover agent before, she's still creepy." Mike whispered to himself.

"Oh hey look, Mike. It's your competitor, Bile." said Sulley as he pointed towards a blue monster with spikes on his head. The coward who used to be called Phlegm was now everyone's fan. His adoring fans surrounded him everyday just before work starts.

"Hey, Bile." said Mike."Let the best comedian win."

"Ha, I'm gonna pile you down to the ground Wazowski!" mocked Bile.

Mike then made a serious face and turned away. "Let's see about that, _Phlegm_."

"Okay everyone!" announced Jerry the supervisor. "Clear the laugh floor, here comes are comedians!"

The comedian's work partner slashed the card down and the doors started piling down. They lined up to their aligned tables. The comedians then started walking down towards their respective partners. They all started propping up for their act. Bile's new partner was the now mute Fungus. Sulley rubbed Mike's shoulders. "All right Mike. Here we go."

Jerry then started counting while gesturing with his fingers. 3… 2…. 1!

The bell rang and monsters rushed in towards their respective doors. In just a few moments, laughter came out. The capsules started filling, and so did their scores. After the first door, Mike's score still remained below Bile's but the race was still on. Sulley changed Mike's doors as fast as possible.

Bile on the lead with 124,683, while Mike in second with 119,714. The positions didn't seem to change at all. As Mike's score went up, so did Bile. The two seemed to be at the same fast pace racing trying to race each other.

The two raced each other as fast as they could. As soon as Mike would finish a door, Bile would already be at his next door.

After a few hours, Jerry informed through the intercom for everyone to stop. By the end of the day, Bile's score was still on top of Mike. The gap between them remained the same, if not, got larger.

"Ha!" mocked Bile as he packed up to go home. "Bet that'll teach you, Wazowski!"

Mike growled in frustration as Bile walked away. "Don't worry, Mike." said Sulley as he walked up to his best friend. "You just need to work harder."

"What's the point, Sulley?" growled Mike. He took a deep breath realizing he said something rudely "Sorry, it's just that that _Phlegm_ is a natural clown! I can't beat natural talent with hard work"

"What makes you say that?" asked Sulley. "What proof do you have of that?"

"Back in the old days, you were **pure** talent in scare floor." boasted Mike. "That stupid Randal was working so hard but he never got to beat you."

"I didn't just win by **pure** talent." disagreed Sulley as the two of them went to out of the laugh floor after everyone else. "I gave 100% of my hard work into it. Besides, that was the old days."

"Yep. Now you're **my **partner slash boss." said Mike. Sulley rolled his eyes.

"Come on, maybe today isn't just your lucky day." said Sulley as he put the documents unto Roz's desk.

"Aahh, Mr. Sullivan." said Roz as she took the documents and slid it farther towards her. "I'm glad that at least **someone** didn't forget to give it to me." she scowled as she shot her eye at Mike.

Mike rolled his eyes. He scanned the hall to see that Celia had already gone home. He shrugs and he and Sulley went towards the door before Mike suddenly gets an idea.

"Know what, Sulley." said Mike. "There's something I'd like to check first so why won't you go home first."

"Uhhh okay." said Sulley. Mike turned around and walked away trying to not look suspicious. He went right to a hallway, and as Sulley went out the main door, Mike peered through the corner to check if he was gone.

"Now's my chance." grinned Mike as he sneaked up his way to Roz's desk. While she had her back towards the desk, Mike snatched his door documents and sneaked back towards the laugh floor. Roz's turned around to see that the document wasn't there. She thought that she might have already filed it, so she closed up and went out as well.

Mike made sure that there wasn't anyone else around to see him. He then went below his desk to rifle through the door key numbers he had. He flipped from paper to paper to check if there were any doors he missed.

"Bye Mr. Sullivan." said Roz as she caught up with him and went to her car and drove away. Small drops of water suddenly fell on Sulley's fur.

It started raining, and just after a few seconds, the rain got harder and Sulley went to Mike's private parking space. He looked inside the convertible to see that the key wasn't in the ignition, so he decided to go back inside and wait for Mike.

"Aha!" shouted Mike as he finally found a door at the end of the folder. It was an old door he had gone through and he remembered getting good numbers for it. He pressed the buttons and after a while the door started to come in.

Bolt and Mittens were finally waiting under Penny's bed with Rhino. Since they didn't have anything else to do, and each seemed anxious of each other's company, they decided to just wait and see for what Rhino was claiming he heard.

They have been waiting all day, up to the point where Penny had already been sound asleep on her bed, unaware of her three pets hiding below.

"There it is." said Rhino. The closet door started to creak open slowly. Bolt, Mittens and Rhino got ready to wait for the right time to just leap in.

* * *

**Xion the Author: Thank you for waiting (and even more for reading the incredibly long chapter). Hopefully it quenches you're curiosity for now. As you can see, I've focused this chapter more on Monster's Inc. And you may have guessed it, I will finally merge the story together in the next chapter. Hopefully, I can decide just what in the world I am planning for this story. I'm not sure if I should put in an evil villain or stuff.**


	3. Chapter III: A Twisted World It Is

**Xion the Author: OMG it's here! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have writing it. **

**Bolt: We've finally landed in the World of Monster's Inc.!**

**Sulley: So you might as well start reading what happens now!

* * *

**

_**Chapter III: A Twisted World It Is**_

"OK guys." whispered Bolt. "On the count of three"

The closet door slowly crept open. The three got ready for their ambush. "One" counted Mittens. The insides of the closet remained unknown in the shadows.

"Two" counted Bolt. The closet door was almost halfway open. Rhino suddenly caught sight of a green leg which pumped him up with adrenaline.

"Three!" Rhino shouted as he instantly charged in towards their mysterious encounter. Bolt and Mittens followed through instinct and they leapt towards the dark closet.

"Aaaaahh!" shouted Mike as he was barraged by three animals. He was thrown aback and landed down his head(his body…?) on the floor.

"Aaaaahhh!" shouted the three in surprise as well. "It's a green one-eyed man!"

* * *

"Mike?" said Sulley as he went around the dark hollow halls of Monsters Inc. after dark. It took him a while before getting to the laugh floor to see Mike getting pulled apart by a dog and cat, and a hamster in a ball bouncing up and down on him right on his eye.

"Ow! Ow! Quit it!" shouted Mike as his arms and legs were being pulled separately by Bolt and Mittens.

"Don't stop!" yelled Rhino as he continued to bounce up and down, making Mike's eye a little sore.

Suddenly, Rhino readied to bounce higher up into the air. But as he was in mid air, Sulley nabbed Bolt and Mittens into a company bag. And as Rhino propelled downwards to Mike, Sulley caught him into the bag and zipped it shut.

"Hey!" the three yelled as they tried to get out of the bag.

"You okay Mike?" said Sulley as he helped him up the floor.

"Yeah… I guess…" he said, massaging his eye to help it get better.

"What are these strange creatures doing here?" asked Sulley before turning around seeing a half-open door with the red light on. "And what's this door doing here?"

Mike gasped and tried acting inconspicuous. "Uhhh…. I found it here like this." he said.

"How did it end up like this? Who opened this door?" Sulley asked tentatively as he investigated, making Mike a bit nervous.

"Uhhhh… you know, maybe we should-" he said as he closed the door shut. "-just… pretend this never happened!" He continued as he got the door back to the storage. Mike pressed the red button and it got up and trailed away. "M-maybe it was left here."

"Wait a minute, there weren't any doors left after we were done" said Sulley as he investigated. Every word made Mike even more nervous. "And I'm sure everyone left the building right after- Mike…"

"Okay!" Mike retorted out of guilt. "It was me!"

"Mike! What were you thinking?" shouted Sulley. "You could've jeopardized the company!"

"I just wanted to beat Phlegm for a change!" said Mike. 'That way I could get a better salary than what you already pay me, and I could finally move in with Celia."

"And you wanted to beat him by cheating?" argued Sulley. "Mike, do you really think Celia would've wanted you to do that?"

Mike fell silent. "I'm sorry, okay? Sorry. I promise, it won't happen again."

"Good. Now we have to get these guys back to their door." said Sulley as Mike went to the table to get the door combination. Mike scowered the table lifting and opening every folder he saw.

"W-where's the folder?" Mike muttered. "Where's the folder, I placed it right here." he continued, raising his voice a little louder.

"I don't remember any folders there when I came here Mike" said Sulley.

"That's impossible!" blurted Mike. "I put it right here!"

Sulley suddenly remembers about the human pets rustling in the bag. "Look, let's think about this in the morning. For now, we'll have to think about what to do with these guys" he said as he raised the bag.

"No, seriously Sulley, I placed it right here. How could I open the door, if it wasn't here?"

"Let's look for it in the morning, right now, we should close up" explained Sulley.

Though persistent, Mike sighed and agreed to Sulley. They exited the building with their 'stolen goods', unaware of what was watching them.

"Let. US. OUT!" shouted Rhino.

Bolt and the gang were still in the bag. They could feel the driving motion of a car. Though they were trapped in a small space, Bolt didn't seem to mind. In fact, you could say he liked it.

While Mittens was trying to life the zipper out of the bag, Bolt took his chance of trying to make a move.

"You know, I never noticed how soft you are", Bolt complimented smoothly, leaning closer than possible towards Mittens.

"Stop squeezing me! I'm trying to get us out!" Mittens complained.

"Awww, but I really like being this close to you" Bolt charmed. "You sure you don't want to change your mind?

"W-what..?" Mittens muttered. "Aha, of all places, you choose to hit on me now? What incredible choice of timing you have."

"I think you actually like what I'm doing" flirted Bolt as he drew himself even closer, interrupting further Mittens attempt to free them. Mittens finally couldn't take it. She tried to get as much momentum on her paw in the empty space available and slapped Bolt as hard as possible.

"Ow!" uttered Bolt in agony.

They suddenly felt the car go to a halt and they started the feel the bag being lifted. They could hear sounds like doors opening and something like spoons being clamped up together. In a few seconds, their bag fell silent until it was opened and they were released inside a cage.

"You know, they're not as vicious as they look, Mike", smirked Sulley, remembering the entire incident on how they beat him up.

"Ha ha, I forgot to laugh", said Mike. "Well, at least this cat doesn't look as bad-" Mike tried leaning his hand to pet her when Bolt immediately bit his arm.

"Ow!" agonized Mike, pulling his arm back instantly and Bolt crashed on the bars of the cage. Bolt shook his head and growled at them.

"Back, you foul abomination! Lay one finger on her, and I will hunt you down till the end of oblivion."

"Foul abomination?" Mike bewildered.

"T-they can talk?" said Sulley in surprise.

"Ooooh! Nice come back! Superhero Bolt is BACK!" shouted Rhino.

"Let me guess, that line was rehearsed a lot before", said Mittens.

"Pretty much" said Bolt.

"Well, at least this makes things easier for them to communicate with", said Mike while rubbing his wound.

"Good, we can communicate easily" said Bolt after overhearing them. "Then listen up, manifestation of evil. What were you planning to do with my person?"

"Manifestation of evil?" Mike was once again offended. "Oh yeah, sure. Might as well call this guy Fuzzy wuzzball.

"Don't change the topic Green Devil." Bolt instigated.

"Ooooh! The Green Devil! Menacing!" Rhino taunted.

"Are these guys for real?" whispered Mike.

"So are you going to answer my question? What were you planning to do with my person?" demanded Bolt.

"Your… person?" asked Mike.

"He must mean the girl you wanted to get laughs from" answered Sulley.

"Get _what_ from?" asked Mittens, making sure she didn't just hear what she thought she did.

"Laughs" answered Mike. "It's the supreme energy source of our world."

"You've got to be kidding me" said Mittens in disbelief.

"It's true", said Sully as he took a video cassette tape from on top of the television and inserted in the cassette player. "Here, watch this."

* * *

"_Aaaaaaaaaahhh!" the video presented a girl screaming her wits out._

"_What we have here folks is the old traditional manner of collecting energy" narrated a familiar voice in the video. "Let's see how much energy that gives us."_

_The video shifted to a capsule showing a red bar going only halfway up._

"_Now, here we have the new better and more efficient way of collecting energy!" narrated the voice._

_It then showed a couple of scenes of monsters making children laugh, and shifted towards a capsule showing the red bar going up higher than capacity._

"_You see here ladies and gentlemen, is the new vision of Monsters Inc." narrated the voice. "Laughs is a more potential source of the precious energy that keeps your home running. Laughs produce ten times higher than Scares."_

_The scene then shifted to the front of the building and every worker of Monsters Inc. "Hi!" introduced Sulley, "My name is James P. Sullivan. And I'm the new head of Monsters Inc. And we make your lives better, by making children, laugh."_

"_The previous owner shoved us lies of children being toxic to touch, and that Scares was the only available source of electrical energy" narrated Sulley, who was actually the voice all along. "But they aren't as bad as we think."_

"_Together" said Sulley and was joined by every worker in the scene, "We make your lives better."_

_MONSTERS INC.

* * *

_

After the video presentation, the animals couldn't believe their eyes and ears.

"W-was that, i-is this-"Mittens blurted out spontaneously.

"It's as if the magic box has sprung alive" muttered Rhino. "Quick, Bolt! See if you have heat vision!"

"What?" Bolt cried.

"Just do it!" Rhino shouted.

As stupid as it was, Bolt tried it anyways. Unfortunately, nothing happened. "Okay, so I'm still normal me"

"Normal?" said Mike. "You're a talking animal!"

"Yeah, well you're a talking stuff toy" Bolt retorted.

"All right, that's it, let me at him!" shouted Mike as he grabbed the cage.

"Woah woah woah! Easy Mike!" said Sulley as he stopped Mike from making an obvious mistake. "Look, they came from a door, and we don't what's out there. Things like talking pets might actually exist"

"Yeah, but they look so weird" whispered Mike. "I mean, their eyes are so small, they have a strange pair of legs. Where are the tentacles, or the other head, or the other eyes-"

"It's mysterious as the existence of humans, don't think about it too much" said Sulley. "I mean who knows, we might be able to get along with them."

"Hello, earth to Sulley, they're animals. What makes you think that?" Mike asked.

"What do you mean? We went along with a certain girl, remember?" Sulley answered.

"Okay okay, I get your point" said Mike as he grabbed the key from the table and pushed it through the cage lock. "Well, here goes nothin'"


End file.
